


The Soul's Mark

by yellowraincoats



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowraincoats/pseuds/yellowraincoats
Summary: On your 16th birthday, a mark appears on your body, the name that identifies your soulmate.Cassandra has never considered herself lucky, so why would that change now?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	The Soul's Mark

Cassandra awoke on the morning of her 16th birthday, her stomach turning with anxiety? Excitement? She wasn’t quite sure. She knew that today was the day she would finally find out the name of her soulmate, which she had been secretly fascinated with since she had first learnt about the markings that lead people to their happiness.

She had stumbled across a book in the palace library not long after she had been taken in by her father, the Captain of the Guard. It wasn’t as though Cassandra had never noticed that people had names written on them sometimes, she had just never questioned it. This book, by the title of ‘The Soul’s Mark' had explained why these mysterious names appeared on people’s skin. She read the entire book over, making sure she didn’t miss a single fact about this new discovery of hers. Now, Cass didn’t miss the fact that not everybody had a soulmate, even though this was an extremely rare occurrence, some unfortunate people did find themselves with no name attached to them, with no person destined to be their love. She felt sorry for them, and hoped as hard as she could that she would not be one of them.  
Ever since finding this book, Cassandra had wondered what her soulmate would be like, what colour would their eyes be? Did they have dimples or freckles? Not that Cass really cared about what they would look like, she just thought it would be nice to know. Something she caught herself thinking about often, was if her soulmate would be a female. 

Deep down, Cassandra knew that she was not attracted to men, but she had a hard time admitting it to herself. She had never heard anyone be outright against it, but she had definitely heard the rumours of what happened to people who were not afraid to love. Of course, no one could help who their soulmate was, people said it was simply fate, but that didn’t stop them from being frowned upon. So, she kept her secret inside, instead channelling all her focus onto training be in the Royal Guard. She wanted her father to know that not even the thought of meeting the one person who would truly love her as she was, would get in the way of her guard training. 

That was the only other thing Cassandra had been so passionate about. When she had turned six, her father had reluctantly let her begin training for the royal guard. Cass had spent the past two years begging for a sword of her own once she had finally found out what her father did for a living. She looked up to him and had no doubts that she wanted to be exactly like him when she grew up. When he finally gave in and said yes, she had ran at him and wrapped her little arms around him as best she could, the excitement in her eyes enough to make him chuckle and ruffle her hair.

She still remembered that day, although it was a little foggy in her memory. It was one of the only things she could recall from her early childhood, other than a few fragments of uncertainty scattered here and there, though she didn’t know why. Her father had never told her why he had taken her in and she had never asked. Cass had figured that if he didn’t think it wise to tell her then she probably wouldn’t want to know, so she took any unwanted thoughts and emotions and turned them into determination that fuelled her in her training sessions.

In her 10 years of practice, she had become extremely agile, and could complete the guard’s routine training with ease. Of course, she knew she would not be allowed to officially join the guard until she turned 18, but until that day arrived, she would have to make do with sparring by herself in a hidden spot behind one of the far gardens of the palace. 

A familiar call jolted her from her thoughts, and she looked over to her open window to see Owl perched gracefully on the ledge.   
“Good morning, Owl” She greeted him, rolling out of bed to give him a gentle pat on his head. Owl had been with her for almost 3 years now. She still remembered the day when she had found him, a little ball of feathers, alone on the cold ground of the forest. Cassandra had picked him up as carefully as she could and raced back home. She hadn’t had a clue how to help him but whatever she did somehow worked and she found herself with a new friend. Owl was always loyal to her from that day on, maybe he knew that she had saved his life. Cassandra didn’t mind, though, she loved having him around. 

He hooted at her once more, almost as if he was saying happy birthday to her. 

“Thanks" She smiled at him, her eyes widening when she suddenly remembered what had her so excited for today. Owl cocked his head at her, patiently waiting for an explanation he knew would follow shortly. “The name!” She whispered, knowing she had told Owl all about soul marks and what they meant. 

Cassandra walked over to her mirror, inspecting her pale skin. Most of the time, family members had their marks in pretty similar places, so they were relatively easy to find when they appear, but since she didn’t know any of her biological family, she had to start the search from scratch. The seconds dragged on and felt like hours as she continued to hunt for the name that should be there. Why couldn’t she find it? Did she even have one?

Her heart began to sink at the possibility that after all these years of waiting, she might be a part of the minority that didn’t have a name. Just as she had almost given up hope, she saw a flash of dark lettering on her lower left back. Leave it to her to have her name in the most awkward place in the world. She rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair from her face as she twisted to try and get a good look at it in the mirror. 

It took her a moment to see the letters etched into her skin but once her eyes had adjusted, it was like all the breath had been stolen from her lungs. She almost wished that she didn’t have a name, the blow would hurt less than this. 

Letting out a pained breath, she tried to process the new information.

_Rapunzel._

The Lost Princess.

How could her soulmate be the lost princess? 

A girl who no one had seen in 12 years, stolen in the night from her cradle within the palace walls. 

How is was she supposed to feel about that? What could she even say to her father? 

“Oh, hi Dad, turns out my soulmate is the Princess who was kidnapped 12 years ago!” Absolutely not.

Her thoughts began to spiral, maybe she was just destined to be alone her entire life, and this was fates bitter way of reminding her of that fact. Cass still couldn't believe it, surely there must have been some mistake? The Princess was gone. No one had seen her since she was taken, she knew they’d looked for years. They still had guards out searching, but they came back with dampened spirits and empty hands every time. 

She shook her head and got ready for her day, mentally planning to tell her father she had not received a soul mark. Luckily for her, with her mark being on her lower back, it was easy to cover up and no one would have to question her for dressing differently. 

She took a deep breath, let Owl hop onto her shoulder, and walked out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this is literally my first fic ever so i apologise if it's a bit all over the place lol i have no idea what i'm doing also my apologies if cass is really ooc i wanted to make her more than just an angsty teen but it didn't really work OH WELL
> 
> i think i intended this to be a one-shot but honestly it does not feel finished at all but this was totally a spur of the moment thing so if i can find the inspiration for another chapter we'll see where it goes lolol
> 
> thanks for reading!! peace out my friends


End file.
